1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission mechanism of automotive vehicles, and more particularly to a transmission mechanism with a caseless differential mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, two differential mechanisms of prior art are disposed on the front axle and rear axle. As a result, the transmission mechanism of prior art is of a large size, a complex structure and a relatively higher cost of manufacturing, and makes a clearance between the chassis of the automotive vehicle and the ground decreased. When an automotive vehicle equipped with the transmission mechanism encounters weaker roads, such as loose soil, foothill and the like, wheels of the automotive vehicle may lose adhesions to the ground to cause skidding.
Hence, a transmission mechanism that overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.